


When it all falls apart (let the madness consume me)

by supergirlbutgaay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt, Sorta Red K Alex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlbutgaay/pseuds/supergirlbutgaay
Summary: "Pathetic, that's what you are. The girl from Krypton. That's you isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be a god?"Kara tries and fails to suppress the shudder that runs through her from the sound of her evil snickering. That gets her laughing even more, a low animalistic sound that reverberates through her chest. Weakly Kara tries to stand, her knees shaking under her form. Around her the street is in shambles. Pavement has been ripped up, glass scattered everywhere, civilians running away in terror. She can't believe that it's come to this. How did this happen? She finally manages to get into a standing position, when gooseflesh erupts on her skin.





	When it all falls apart (let the madness consume me)

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s how this goes. 1) Red K episode never happened. 2) Alex gets infected with something equivalent to that of a super soldier Red K serum, plus it feeds off of peoples anger/pain/sadness/grief yadaydayda. 3) The Red K can only be terminated if the host is completely overcome with a certain emotion (be that as like relief,sadness or whatnot) to a point that their anger is virtually forgotten if not for only a few seconds. Oh and its like hella angsty so just saying.

"Pathetic, that's what you are. The girl from Krypton. That's you isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be a god?"

Kara tries and fails to suppress the shudder that runs through her from the sound of her evil snickering. That gets her laughing even more, a low animalistic sound that reverberates through her chest. Weakly Kara tries to stand, her knees shaking under her form. Around her the street is in shambles. Pavement has been ripped up, glass scattered everywhere, civilians running away in terror. She can't believe that it's come to this. How did this happen? She finally manages to get into a standing position, when gooseflesh erupts on her skin.

"What's wrong hmm? Can't take the heat? I’m starting to think that you don't want to play with me anymore, how sad." Glass crunches under her boots as she stalks up the street, effortlessly jumping over uprooted slabs of pavement. She closes in on Kara, slowly circling her like a predator teasing its prey.

"Where's the Girl of Steel? The defender of Earth? Getting their ass handed to them by little ole me?" Again she snickers as she continues to circle Kara.

"Please," Kara begs, "this isn't you, Alex."

Alex stops walking.

Kara sucks in a breath only to have it forcefully expelled when she receives a hard kick to the back, sending her falling face first into the pavement. She tries to lift herself up only to be smashed into the pavement again. Alex has the heel of her boot pressing down into Kara's back, keeping her pinned. She lets out a cry of pain.

"Alex, I-I know you're hurting-"

"You don't know anything," Alex hisses, pressing harder into the superhero's back.

"I know you loved her, and I know she loved you."

"Shut up!" Alex sends Kara flying into side of the national bank.

Kara shuffles slowly out of the debris that was the bank, holding her ribs. She just needed to keep Alex distracted, they would be here soon.

She looks at her big sister and doesn't recognize who she sees. This Alex is mean and full of hatred, adorning her usual DEO outfit but full of a considerable amount of bullet holes. Alex's skin is covered in red veins snaking their way across her face, her eyes pulsing red. Kara never thought she would feel this way because of her sister, but for the first time Kara is scared. Scared of Alex and scared for her too. But even underneath the hatred and malice burning in her eyes Kara can see that Alex is in pain. 

"You're in pain Alex, let me help you," Kara starts, flinching away whenever Alex only laughs in response.

"Help me? The only thing people ever get when you help them is pain." When Alex says this it's like a punch to the gut for Kara.

"You don't mean that." Kara shuffles forward, reaching out to Alex. "I know there are questions that need to be answered. People that need to be punished, but Alex those people aren't your family."

Alex has been still this whole time, head cast down with her hair obscuring her eyes. Kara's now only a few feet away.

With a burst of speed Alex rushes forward, hand clasped around Kara's throat. She lifts the kryptonian up, her feet dangling in the air. 

"The only question I have is," Alex hisses, her eyes finally boring into Kara's, "Do you bleed?" 

Alex's hand squeezes impossibly tighter around Kara's throat. Kara claws at her hands, legs kicking Alex in the stomach to no effect.

"I've always wanted to see a god bleed." It's a sickening sound, the low rumble in Alex's chest. Kara's vision is swimming and her head is pounding. She can't breathe, this can't be it. What happened to Alex?

~~

There's the sound of glass crunching under fast moving feet. It does nothing to break the deafening silence around them though, until...

"ALEX!"

The sound of her name coming from the impossible is enough to make her grip falter on Kara's throat. The only sound to be heard is Kara's gasping for air. Alex hasn't turned around to Her. How can she? This can't be real, she won't believe it.

Again but this time softer, "Alex, please let her go."

Kara is dropped to the ground with a dull thud. The kryptonian is still gasping but she crawls away from Alex, back toward Her.

"Alex, look at me please."

She shakes her head no, because she knows that if she does then it will all have just been a dream. A cruel joke that the universe insists on pulling on her. Her eyes are screwed shut tight, hands coming to cover her ears. She won't let that pain in, she had finally found a way to get rid of it.

She freezes when hesitant hands touch her back. Freezes but then melts under Her touch. Slowly Alex lowers her hands and opens her eyes.

"Maggie." It's nothing but a whisper stolen by the wind.

Maggie smiles a soft smile at her. Alex wants to cry, wants to sob into her arms, so that's what she does.

Alex grips onto Maggie like she's the only thing keeping her afloat in an unforgiving sea. They sink to the ground, Maggie's arms around Alex's body and Alex wrapped around her impossibly close but still not close enough.

As Alex cries, chest wracked with sobs, her body begins to release off a red steam. Kara watches the steam roll off of her sister and her shoulders finally sag in relief. Alex would be fine, well as fine as you can be after this.

Alex's crying begins to quiet. Her sobs become sniffles and hiccups, and her body is limp against Maggie. She can feel herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness but she doesn't want to sleep just yet, she wants to look at Maggie. She wants to stare at her face and re-memorize every detail, she wants stay awake and listen to her heart beat. 

Kara must think that Alex has passed out, because she gives Maggie a sad look and a hard nod. Soon Maggie begins to glow, but not in the way she would glow when she would catch Alex staring at her, or in the way she would glow when Alex would reluctantly agreed to go to yoga with her. No, she glowed a green color and Alex could feel her figure begin to morph.

Small, soft hands were replaced with the calloused hands of a soldier. Maggie's small frame morphed into a bulking stature of muscle. Her gentle smile gave way to the furrowed brow of a father. 

Alex's form begins to shake, more tears make their way to the corners of her eyes. She wants to yell at them, she wants to cry and she wants to run away, but her body is too weak and her mind is tired. 

Quietly she pleads to whatever God is listening, "Please come back, bring her back", before unconsciousness envelops her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed? Maybe? I might make a second chapter about Alex waking up and her reaction to what she did and how Kara and J'onn stopped her (it'll also be angsty). Any way like, comment, cry, or maybe do all three? Ok bye.


End file.
